Six Paths Technique
|ref=''Naruto'' chapter 606, pages 15-16 |image=Nagato using the Asura Path.png |kanji=六道の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Rikudō no Jutsu |literal english=Six Paths Technique |english tv=Six Paths Jutsu |related jutsu=Six Paths of Pain |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha, Nagato, Obito Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha |debut manga=379 |boruto=No |debut anime=132 |debut shippuden=Yes |boruto anime=No |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |movie debut=Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is the origin of the unique techniques bestowed by the Rinnegan. Those who wield the Rinnegan have access to each of these techniques.Naruto chapter 449, pages 1-2 Despite its name, there are actually seven of these techniques that grant the user powerful and near god-like abilities: * The , which is able to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces. * The , which allows the user to augment their body with mechanised limbs, weaponry and armour. * The , which affords the ability to read a person's mind while also removing their soul. * The , which allows the user to summon a wide variety of creatures. * The , which is capable of absorbing all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. * The , through which the user can call upon the King of Hell. * The , with which the user is able to preside over life and death. Nagato, who was crippled early in his lifetime, utilised the Outer Path to create the Six Paths of Pain: six reanimated corpses that he controlled as additional bodies through the use of black receivers. These bodies each possessed copies of the Rinnegan and the ability to use one aspect of the Six Paths Technique, thus compensating for Nagato's physical limitations. The Six Paths of Pain were each named after the ability Nagato channelled through them, while Nagato himself was regarded as the seventh Pain, the Outer Path. Obito Uchiha would later make use of this method to create his own Six Paths of Pain, this time using six former jinchūriki that were reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi.Naruto chapter 544, pages 16-17 As the main body's vision is linked to the Rinnegan possessed by the corpses, this method allows the user to easily coordinate their movements and also offers them a form of protection, as they can control the corpses from a distance, rather than putting their own body at risk. However, in order to use some especially chakra-taxing facets of the Six Paths Technique, the user must either cut off the flow of their chakra to all but one body, as in the case of the large-scale Shinra Tensei,Naruto chapter 429, page 10 or bring the body close to their position, as in the case of Chibaku Tensei.Naruto chapter 438, page 17 In contrast, when a Rinnegan wielder uses the Six Paths Technique with their own body, they are capable of using multiple abilities at once, and the strength of the techniques are greater.Naruto chapter 551, page 10 Influences The Six Paths share their names with the six realms of reincarnation in Buddhism: Deva, Asura, Human, Animal, Preta, and Naraka. Each of these "paths" represents one of the realms a being may be reborn into after death, determined by the accumulated karma of their past lives. While the two lower realms, Preta and Naraka, are hellish, and the two higher realms, Deva and Asura, are heavenly, all six are considered to be realms of suffering, as they perpetuate Saṃsāra, the cycle of reincarnation; the only way to break this cycle and ascend to a higher state of existence is to attain enlightenment. The Outer Path, derived from the Sanskrit term Tīrthika, refers to any doctrine that "treads the outer path" to enlightenment. This is opposed to the teachings of orthodox Buddhism, the , and is thus considered misguided and heretical. Trivia * Despite neither possessing the Rinnegan at the time, Madara Uchiha taught Obito to use the Six Paths Technique, alongside Uchiha kinjutsu and Yin–Yang Release techniques, shortly prior to his death. He then created a black rod out of his will and told Obito to use it when he performed the Six Paths Technique. * In Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble, a technique called "Six Paths Technique" is used by Nagato's Six Paths of Pain. In this variant, Nagato generates a moderately sized sphere of debris overhead, then thrusts his arms downward, sending it crashing into the ground like a meteor. An enhanced, "Full Throttle" version of the technique called can also be performed. References es:Jutsu: Seis Caminos id:Teknik Enam Jalan